


Vibeology

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria finally gets time with Pepper, alone. </p><p>Another fic for Fireworks 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibeology

Maria moves with a confidence that Pepper can’t help but find inspiring. Even when she’s undressing. Pepper watches her with a smile, bemused and happy but also a little confused. She isn’t sure just when she started to fall for Maria. 

Maria heads for the showers, pausing just long enough to look over her shoulder.

“Join me… if you like?”

She continues on, aware of Pepper undressing behind her with the same methodical calm that she does everything with. Pepper seems shy now, but then she always has been. Pepper’s warm hand slips into Maria’s as they finally reach the showers, Maria smirking before pulling Pepper inside and locking the cubicle doors. 

She isn’t worried about them being found, this is Pepper’s house after all, but she has a feeling Pepper will need something to lean on when she is… busy. Maria smirks as Pepper shivers, slipping confidently to her knees, looping one of Pepper’s legs over her shoulder before settling to kiss her way up Pepper’s inner thigh, taking Pepper’s clit with both her tongue and lips, teasing her until Pepper is unable to stop herself from moaning. 

She likes her best like this, undressed and needy.


End file.
